


Deal Breaker

by Ciyesci



Category: As It Is (Band), CrazyEightyEight (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Orgasm, Multi, Pegging, Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciyesci/pseuds/Ciyesci
Summary: CrazyEightyEight meet up with some important record label dude to get signed and Patty gets tortured.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching the I Am Tetsuo music video and had the thought that Patty lowkey looks like he’s got a bullet vibe up his ass. This is the fallout. 
> 
> (Note: I gave the assistant woman a name bc it was weird just calling her “Mr Dang’s assistant”)

“How are you feeling?” Lauren asked. 

Patty nodded. “Fine.” 

“Still wanna do this?” 

“Definitely.” 

“What’s your safeword?”

“Deal breaker.” He’d come up with it a few nights ago while thinking about how today was gonna go. 

Lauren patted his ass. “Good.”

“One more test before we go in,” Jarrod suggested, holding his phone up. 

“Okay,” Patty agreed. 

Lauren took her phone out, opening the app. 

Feeling the vibrator against his prostate shudder to life, Patty groaned and leaned back against the stone counter. He’d thought the bathroom was over the top expensive when they came in, but he was grateful for the stability now. 

“Yours is working, Lauren,” he breathed. 

“What about mine?” 

Jarrod’s vibe, taped to the head of Patty’s dick, gave a shiver. 

“_Fuck. _Yeah, yours too.” 

Both vibrators stilled. 

“You better have more self control in there,” Jarrod warned, “We’re going for cute and desperate, not slutty.” 

“Slutty could work if he lets me suck his dick for the deal,” Patty reasoned. 

“God, we are _not _signing to these people,” Lauren replied, “They fuck _all _their bands over, even the ones that would easily sell out arenas with any other label.” 

“I’m kidding,” Patty assured her, “But if he’s pretty and he asks, I _will _let him use my mouth.” 

“Of course you will,” Jarrod said with an eye roll, “We ready to go?” 

Lauren nodded. 

“Yup,” Patty agreed. 

Jarrod led the way out of the bathroom, freezing in the hallway. “Uh...”

“This way, please.” 

Who was that? 

Jarrod glanced back at Patty, eyes wide. He straightened up and cleared his throat, nodding for him and Lauren to follow him. 

“Lisa, right?” Jarrod asked conversationally as they emerged. 

A woman was waiting for them outside, smiling intensely, the way one might smile at a three year old showing off a dead bug they found. “That’s right.” She turned and started walking. 

Jarrod subtly pulled Patty in front of him, probably so that he could watch how stiffly he walked, trying not to jostle either vibe so he wouldn’t end up shaking Mr Dang’s hand with half a boner. Thank god for black skinny jeans. 

“Does she know who we are?” he heard Lauren whisper. 

“Either that or she’s taking us to security,” Jarrod murmured back. 

Lisa led them to an elevator, smiling at them as they got in. 

Patty glanced at Lauren and Jarrod, wondering if they’d take the opportunity to start early. As the lift started its journey up, he braced himself for an attack on his dick. Lauren would probably wait, but Jarrod liked to play with him. 

The lift came to a stop, the doors opened and Patty exhaled in relief, but found it short lived as the expectation of Jarrod switching his vibe on had made made him hard anyway. Goddamn it. 

They followed Lisa down another hallway. She opened a door at the end and smiled at them as they followed her in. 

Patty looked around. Lisa had taken them to a conference room with floor-to-ceiling windows on two walls and a massive table lined with chairs. At the far of the table was a laptop with headphones plugged in. 

“Mister Dang will be here shortly,” the assistant told them. 

At their end of the table were three chairs. Patty went to the seat nearest to the window, Lauren sitting next to him and Jarrod taking the seat on her other side. Patty shifted a little, trying to find a position that didn’t press Lauren’s vibe into his prostate. 

Suddenly self-conscious, he glanced back at Lisa, Mr Dang’s assistant he guessed, and wondered if she’d noticed anything off. She’d stayed by the door, still wearing the same slightly uncomfortable smile she’d been giving them since they met her. Patty wasn’t sure if that was a good sign. 

Patty nearly jumped when Jarrod’s vibe buzzed to life. Turning back around, he looked up at the ceiling and clasped his hands, pressing them to his mouth. 

“Mister Dang is here to see you.”

Shit, Patty wasn’t ready. He looked at the door as Mr Dang came in, Jarrod standing to greet him.

“Mister Dang, it’s nice-“ Jarrod began. 

Patty had forced himself halfway out of his chair, but he hesitated. 

“Uh...”

Mr Dang completely ignored Jarrod’s hand, heading straight to the seat at the end of the table. 

Patty and Lauren, who had also half stood to greet Mr Dang, sat down, Jarrod taking his seat beside them again. He turned his vibe down again as Mr Dang sat, but then Lauren turned hers on and Patty put his hands in front of his mouth again, struggling to school his expression. 

Jarrod turned his vibe back up and Patty exhaled, lowering his hands to the table and glancing out the window. The view of the city around them was cool from up here, but it was hard to appreciate with Lauren and Jarrod remotely torturing him via their phones like this.

Mr Dang opened the laptop and Patty looked back at him. He looked at them for a moment as Lisa went to stand at his right hand.

Both vibrators slowed and Patty glanced at the others. The meeting hadn’t even officially begun and they had him leaking. Sadists. 

Mr Dang leaned over to tell Lisa something, a hand obscuring his mouth. Patty tried to listen, but was too distracted by Jarrod turning his vibe up and down a few times to hear a thing. He fidgeted with his lip nervously, then put his hand down and leaned forward. What could Mr Dang even be saying to her? 

As he finally stopped whispering, Lauren turned her vibe up further and Patty covered his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jarrod begin to say something, but Mr Dang didn’t spare them a glance as he put the headphones on and pressed play. 

The room was silent. Lauren and Jarrod both turned their vibes down, but not off. Patty lightly patted the table, hoping to come off as casual under Lisa’s gaze. He looked at Jarrod, who met his gaze for a moment, slowly turning his vibe up. 

Looking back at Mr Dang and keeping his hands in front of his face, Patty wondered what he was thinking. Which of the demos was he listening to? Did he find the intro promising? 

He’d hoped these thoughts would distract him as he waited for the vibe to level off, but briefly lost control when it didn’t, his mouth falling open a little. Jarrod knew these vibrators were enough to get Patty shaking and crying on the floor, but surely he wouldn’t go that far, right? He got himself under control and put his hands down, looked out the window again.

Mr Dang whispered something to Lisa and Jarrod turned the vibe back down. Patty exhaled in relief. As he leaned forward to hear what Mr Dang was saying, a hand on his neck since he didn’t trust himself not to fidget, he felt Lauren play with her vibrator, making it pulse against his prostate by turning it up and down at a slow but constant pace. 

Lisa nodded a lot at whatever Mr Dang was telling her. Apparently giving up on trying to hear anything, Jarrod turned his vibrator way up, close to where he’d taken it moments ago. 

Patty rested his chin in his hands, remembering what Jarrod said about cute and desperate. He was certainly desperate now. 

Lisa finally straightened up again, her smile not changing as Patty made eye contact with her. 

Patty decided that he probably looked uncomfortable like this and put his hands back down, staring at them and slowly exhaling. Jarrod seemed to be trying a similar technique to Lauren’s, but more careless. The vibe swung from almost unbearable to stone still like a pendulum, driving Patty up the wall. 

Looking out the window again, Patty wondered when he’d let up. The battery would run out if he kept this going for long. He suddenly realised that Lauren’s was slowly getting more intense. Jarrod had distracted him, but now that he thought about it, each pulse against his prostate was definitely a little stronger than the last. 

As Mr Dang went to tell Lisa something, Jarrod turned his vibe back down. His thumb had probably gotten tired from all the erratic swiping. Patty looked at the ceiling. Lauren didn’t seem as keen to slow down. 

They had to have reached the chorus by now. Maybe even the second verse. Silently thudding his clasped hands against the table and feel precum soak a small patch of his underwear, Patty wondered if he’d make it through the meeting. Hopefully once the song was over and they got to talking, Lauren and Jarrod would be too distracted to toy with him. 

Mr Dang looked out the window and Patty followed his gaze. He didn’t seem all that excited about what he was hearing. He looked kinda bored, actually. This wasn’t a serious meeting for Patty and the others, but they’d hoped it would tell them something about what to expect if they actually found a label they wanted CrazyEightyEight signed to. Mr Dang made a small “What even is this?” gesture. Were they kinda fucked? 

He lost his train of thought as Lauren broke her rhythm and turned her vibe way up on a pulse. Patty exhaled, legitimately surprised that he kept his composure. She must’ve been waiting for the right moment to catch him off guard, lulling him into a false sense of security this whole time. 

Curling in on himself, Patty lightly coughed to mask a weird sound he made. He could do this. 

Mr Dang leaned over to whisper something again, this time briefly gesturing at Patty, Lauren and Jarrod. They all leaned forward at once, Jarrod taking the opportunity to make Patty jump by turning the vibe, pressed harder against his dick thanks to his posture, to its highest setting for a second. 

Mr Dang kept whispering and pointing, Lisa nodding along. Thanks to Jarrod going wild with the vibe, Patty couldn’t concentrate enough to hear anything, but Lauren didn’t seem happy about what had been said. Hopefully it would be appropriate to look scandalised right now, since Patty was struggling to his expression. 

As Patty shifted in his seat, trying to lessen the pressure on his dick, Mr Dang put his hands together and pressed his face to them, then put them down and tried to look professional. Patty gave him a weird look, pressing his lips together because Lauren had suddenly decided to return to the fun. Did he hate the song? 

Patty glanced out the window, then back at Mr Dang, scrunching his face up. He wanted to move, get more friction against his dick, but new that he wouldn’t be able to do it unnoticed. Mr Dang wasn’t paying attention, he looked like he was silently trying to justify something to himself, but Lisa was still watching them with that smile. Was it his imagination, or did she look like she knew what was happening to him and enjoyed watching him squirm? 

Uncomfortable with the eye contact, Patty put his face in his hands and stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t sit still anymore, so he put his hands back down, seeing Mr Dang check his watch. What the fuck. 

Lauren had started doing that pulsing thing again, this time faster and always from medium to high. Patty exhaled slowly, eyes flicking to the window. He almost wanted to just stand up and find the nearest bathroom. 

When Lauren finally relented and Patty looked back at him, Mr Dang was making a “Come on, hurry up!” gesture with his hand, staring at the laptop. He stopped suddenly, closing his hand. Fuck him, none of their songs were even that long. Dick. 

For the second time, Jarrod turned his vibe all the way up. Patty’s brain nearly shorted out as he kept it there, suddenly having no idea what to do with his hands. He settled for curling them into fists and coughing into one to disguise a moan that nearly slipped out. His thighs pressed together of their own accord, momentarily free of self control. He kept his eyes on the jagged horizon, pressing his palm to his face. 

Patty was brought back to reality by Mr Dang scoffing. Patty threw a desperate look at Jarrod, silently begging him to ease up. The vibe died down again and Mr Dang looked visibly frustrated with what he was hearing. Patty straightened up somewhat, but Lauren didn’t leave him in peace for long. 

Leaning over, Mr Dang spoke to Lisa again. Patty furrowed his brow, hoping he looked more like he was concentrating on listening in than resisting the urge to grind on his seat. Lisa surprised him by whispering something in reply before straightening up to smile at them. 

Jarrod leaned forward and stared at Patty, turning his vibe up as Lauren glanced at him. God. 

Luckily, they were distracted form going anything further by Mr Dang standing up and going to the window behind him. He pressed a hand to the pane and bowed his head. Okay, then. Lisa kept smiling at them. 

Patty lightly drummed his fingers on the table, relishing the peace as Lauren and Jarrod recomposed themselves. Mr Dang returned to his seat. 

“What the fuck is happening here?” Lauren murmured to Patty, shielding her mouth from Mr Dang. 

Patty glanced between them and made a small “Fucked if I know,” movement with his hands. Did she seriously expect him to be paying attention right now? 

Mr Dang made a weird face and hit the space bar. 

Thank FUCK. Patty straightened up expectantly. 

Mr Dang sighed, then removed his headphones, Patty, Lauren and Jarrod waiting for him to say something. He leaned forward and looked at them.

The sudden eye contact was uncomfortable, so Patty glanced out the window then looked down at his hands nervously. Mr Dang leaned over to whisper something to Lisa, then stood and pushed his chair back under the desk. Wait, what?

Lauren spoke up. “Uh...do we...expect a call?” 

Mr Dang ignored them. Lisa smiled at them. Mr Dang didn’t even spare them a glance as he walked out. 

Patty tried to not look too pleased with this outcome, gazing at the ceiling, then looking at Jarrod, who looked at Lisa and pointed vaguely at the door. 

“Thank you,” she said simply. 

“But...” Lauren began. 

Patty blinked and Lisa was gone. 

“Thank you,” she repeated from behind them. 

Lauren and Jarrod exclaimed “Jesus!” and “Oh my _god,_” respectively, Patty counting himself lucky that he didn’t cry out. The scare shifted his dick and Lauren’s vibe and, though both vibes were turned almost all the way down, they were nearly unbearable by now. How could Lisa betray Patty like this? 

She simply smiled at them as she stood by the door expectantly. 

Lauren and Jarrod seemed stunned that this meeting had been cut so short, but Patty was glad for and end to the torture. They all got up, Jarrod almost hurrying out of the room and Lauren trying to straighten her chair a little. Patty took his time pushing his back in and following them out, slouching a little and hoping his slightly stiff walk wasn’t too obvious. He should’ve worn an oversized sweater. Something that would’ve covered his crotch when he walked. 

Lisa smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren and Jarrod still looked confused when Patty got out. 

“What the fuck was that about?” Lauren said lowly. 

“Good thing we weren’t actually planning on signing to them,” Jarrod replied, making for the elevator. 

“Wonder what he was listening to,” Patty said as they waited. 

“My Friends?” Lauren suggested, “It has that long quiet part.” 

Jarrod nodded. “Should’ve listened to I Am Tetsuo.” 

They piled into the elevator, Lauren pressing the button for the first floor. 

Jarrod gave Patty a curious look, his eyes falling to his crotch. Patty looked away. He knew Jarrod was looking at the outline of his dick. 

Jarrod turned to him and pushed him against the wall, a hand slowly running up and down his erection. Patty sighed, pressing his forehead to Jarrod’s chest. 

“Third floor,” Lauren warned them. 

Jarrod backed off, turning back to the doors as the elevator slowed. Patty didn’t have it together by the time they reached the ground floor, but Lauren and Jarrod didn’t give him another moment to collect himself before they got off, leaving him to hurry after them. 

“_Lauren,_” he said warningly as he felt her vibe start up again. 

Lauren glanced back at him as he slowed, only to grab his upper arm with her free hand and drag him forward. She kept turning the vibe up. 

“Lauren.” He was getting desperate, his steps becoming unsteady as they walked. “Lauren, come on.” 

The vibe was at full power now, buzzing mercilessly against Patty’s prostate. His breaths became heavy, his heart racing. 

He managed a last weak “_Lauren,_” as his orgasm crashed over him, his legs giving out. 

Jarrod threaded an arm through his and saved him from collapsing on the spot, holding him up as ecstasy blinded him and dizziness overwhelmed him. He vaguely noticed that he seemed to have cum dry. Lauren loved making him do that. 

“Keep walking,” she murmured. 

Patty tried, but Lauren and Jarrod pretty much carried him the rest of the way to the bathroom they’d been in earlier. Jarrod released him to lock the door behind them as Lauren pushed him towards the counter. 

Patty kneeled, catching his breath as Lauren took a double dildo out of her jacket’s inner pocket. A smaller one than she usually gave Patty, since it needed to be discreet while she wasn’t wearing it. 

“Hold this,” she said, holding the dick end out to Patty. 

He opened his mouth obediently, letting her push it in. He liked having something to suck post-orgasm. He watched Lauren undo her fly, pulling her jeans down just far enough to expose her harness.

“Grab my vibe for me?” 

Jarrod lifted Patty up, letting him go when he was sure he wouldn’t collapse. Still somewhat dazed, Patty let him undo his belt and fly and push him down on the counter to pull his jeans down. 

Lauren took a small bottle of lube out of her pocket and passed it to Jarrod. She loosened the straps on her harness as Jarrod lubed up his fingers and pushed one in experimentally. Patty moaned softly around the dildo, his eyes slipping shut as Jarrod inserted another, fished around for the vibe and pulled it out. 

Lauren took it and pulled the dildo out of Patty’s mouth, slotting the vibe into the hole at the base of the dick, then fitting the dildo into the harness and pushing the bulb into herself. 

Jarrod pushed his fingers back into Patty, opening him up as Lauren played with the vibe settings on her phone. She hummed contentedly. 

“He almost ready?” she asked. 

Jarrod withdrew his fingers and gave Patty’s ass a slap. “Hm. Hold on.” He sat on the counter beside Patty, then pulled him between his legs so that Patty’s face was on his chest. “There you go.”

“Good idea,” Lauren commented, taking her place behind Patty and pushing in. 

Lauren fucked him slowly at first, getting a feel for the rarely-used dildo. The vibe was faint at first, but got stronger with every deeper thrust. 

Patty moaned, gripping Jarrod’s shirt and burying his face in his chest. Lauren leaned forward to kiss Jarrod, crushing him between their bodies. This _was _a good idea. 

They separated so Lauren could fuck Patty harder, Jarrod playing with his hair and rubbing his back. She quickly had him gasping, holding onto Jarrod for dear life as another orgasm built up. He fearfully wondered if they were going to keeping drawing them out of him until he couldn’t walk. They liked that game, playing with him until he screamed and then going on until he was just shaking and whimpering. 

“He’s being too loud,” Lauren said. She pulled his beanie off. “Here.” 

Jarrod gently tilted Patty’s head to the side. “Hey,” he said gently, holding the beanie where Patty could see it, “You wanna hold this for me?” 

Patty’s mouth fell open and Jarrod scrunched up the beanie and shoved it in. 

“Show me your safe sign?” 

Patty pinched Jarrod’s arm. 

“Good.” He put his arms back around Patty, rubbing his back and murmuring praise. 

He was close again, whimpering into the beanie every time Lauren’s dick brushed against his sweet spot. His hips moved on their own, searching for some kind of friction for his desperate dick. He looked up at Jarrod, begging with his eyes. He could feel tears pricking at them. 

Jarrod smiled at Lauren. “I think he’s getting close.” 

“How many times do you think we can make him cum today?” she wondered as she gripped his hips tighter, a smile in her tone. 

Jarrod looked down at Patty again, stroking some hair out of his face. “As many times as we want. Cuz you’re a good boy for us, aren’t you?” 

Patty nodded, the tears spilling over. He’d cum every time they asked him to, until it hurt. Thinking about it pushed him over the edge. He gripped Jarrod’s body, grounded by his breathing, the beanie muffling his strangled moans. 

“There you go,” he heard Jarrod coo. He could feel him stroking his hair, too. 

Lauren grunted. “I’m getting close.” 

“C’mere.” 

Patty felt them lean over him to kiss again, Lauren’s pace slowing, but still going just as deep. Patty whimpered at the stimulation. They pulled back again, Lauren grunting a little with each hard thrust. Patty looked up at Jarrod, feeling the vibe get more powerful with each thrust. 

“_Fuck._” Lauren moaned. 

Her hips slowed abruptly, giving Patty more time to feel the vibe every time she pushed in until she stopped, holding it inside him. 

Jarrod pulled Patty’s beanie out of his mouth, shook it out a little, then put it back on his head, still glistening with spit. Lauren turned the vibe off and pulled out, giving Patty’s ass a pat. 

“I’ll clean myself up,” she said. 

“Your turn,” Patty murmured to Jarrod. 

Jarrod pulled him into a kiss, then lowered him back down to his knees, sliding off the counter with him. 

Patty held Jarrod’s leg, nuzzling it a bit as Jarrod unbuckled his belt and pulling his dick out. Patty smiled. He was using his blowjob dildo to pack today. 

Jarrod guided Patty’s head, directing his mouth to the tip of his dick. Patty looked up at him and tongued at it, putting on a show since Jarrod couldn’t really feel it. Jarrod smiled down at him and stroked his cheek. 

Letting his eyes slip shut, Patty took Jarrod’s dick in his hand and opened his mouth. He slid the dick in and swallowed around the tip, making soft, wet sounds for Jarrod. 

As he came off to breathe, he opened his eyes and noticed Jarrod’s phone in his hand. Patty frowned. Jarrod wasn’t one to text during sex. He gasped as the vibrator still taped to his dick buzzed to life. 

“Keep going,” Jarrod encouraged. 

Patty looked up at him and nodded, taking his dick into his mouth and lightly sucking. Jarrod’s free hand went to his head, playing with his beanie a little and then coaxing him into a bobbing motion. 

Lauren sat on the counter, her dick washed and stowed back into her coat. She watched Patty for a while, then put an arm around Jarrod’s shoulder to pull him in for a kiss. 

When they broke apart, Jarrod adjusted his stance so that he could more comfortably thrust into Patty’s mouth. He timed his movements with the pulsing of the vibe. 

Cumming dry twice had Patty desperate. He wasn’t going to last, and Jarrod looked like he knew it. He tilted his head back and moaned a little, fingers tightening in Patty’s hair. The vibe got more intense and Patty sucked harder, losing some control as Jarrod teased him closer. 

“You wanna cum?” Jarrod asked, gazing down at him. 

Patty nodded a little, begging with his eyes. 

Jarrod gave Lauren a look and she nodded, hopping off the counter and getting behind Patty. She yanked him off Jarrod’s dick and lifted him up, turning him around and unceremoniously shoving him back against the counter.

Jarrod moved in front of him and took his waist, pressing a leg between Patty’s. “Show me how much you wanna cum.” 

Patty put his arms around Jarrod’s neck for support and started grinding. The friction was everything he needed. As his head fell back and he moaned, Jarrod leaned in to kiss his vulnerable neck, turning the vibrator up. 

Patty’s breaths became gasps, his pathetic humping getting faster and more desperate. He cried out and buried his face in Jarrod’s neck to hide the tears that sprang to his eyes at the relief of getting to cum, ecstasy washing over him. 

The vibrator milked out every drop until Patty was crying from overstimulation. Jarrod, mercifully, turned it off again, rubbing his back and praising him as warm cum soaked his underwear. 

His heart nearly stopped when the bathroom door opened. 

“Oh god,” a stranger said, “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” Lauren replied as Patty looked up fearfully. 

Jarrod’s other leg seemed to be blocking everything from view and Lauren was moving between them and the stranger to shield them further. 

The stranger gave Patty a sympathetic look. “Hey man, it’s okay. There are other labels.” 

Lauren glanced at him, then looked back at the stranger. “Rejection’s really hard on him.” 

“I get it.” They looked around awkwardly. “I’ll give y’all some space.” 

Patty breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone. “Was that fucking door unlocked the whole time?” 

Jarrod’s face scrunched up. “I thought I locked it.” 

Lauren shook her head. “This is what happens when you think with your dick, dumbass.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Lock it so I can finish you up,” Patty said with a pout, playing with Jarrod’s shirt. 

“How about we go home so you can eat me out?” Jarrod suggested. 

“You make it hard to stay mad,” Patty grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don’t actually fucking do this.  
Exposing unconsenting strangers to scenes is fucked up, even if they don’t notice ✌️
> 
> Chapter two maybe coming later ☺️


End file.
